A break in the ice
by MistyGlow23
Summary: Kaiba is a cold-hearted, money driven businessman. But after he re-encounters Ishizu, an ordinary bar maid, a string of unexpected events occur. How will they affect Kaiba? Will the ice finally be broken? -Chapters replaced
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fic-I've got a vague plot idea, but I think it's going to be mainly fluff. **

**-Just so everyone knows, thos story and the plot have been tweaked slightly since this fic was originally published.**

**SPOV**

"Come in!" I bellowed, as a sharp tap disrupted the silence of my office. The door creaked open, and my secretary slid in-looking nervous-as he doubled over into a clumsy bow.

"Mr-Mr-Kaiba...Sir," he stammered," I-I...I'm afraid...-"

"What do you want Joey?" I interrupted, "Spit it out. I have no time for this-I'm busy."

The snivelling, blonde haired man gulped before rubbing his sweaty palms across the crisply ironed creases of his suit. I sighed. I was getting impatient. This blubbering mutt could hardly look at me without turning to jelly. Was his tongue made of concrete or something?

"Mr Kaiba.' He finally stuttered. 'I'm awfully sorry, but...but...its about your deal with PC limited. They...uuhh...they want to met you down at The Antelope bar right now. They want more money for your latest order."

I growled. These amateurs had been messing me around from the start. I should have dropped this deal months ago.

"Well?" I snapped, "What did you do about it? Did you tell them to stop fooling around? That the deal is already sealed?"

Joey Wheeler bowed his head guiltily-as if he wished the ground would just swallow him whole.

"They...were very insistent," he squeaked, in a worried tone. "I'm afraid I couldn't..."

Huffing in frustration, I stood up and yanked on my coat.

"Out of my way, you incompetent fool." I swept past my cowering secretary and out of the room.

I was still fuming as I stepped out of the Kaiba Corps office building. _That idiot...I should have never hired him. Couldn't even settle a simple deal. Any idiot could do better than that..._My fists clenched into an even tighter ball as a lanky, dark haired man I didn't recognise tipped his hat and stuttered a greeting as I walked passed him. Who was he? After Wheeler, I didn't need any more stammering idiots trying to string up a conversation. It seemed to be a frequent occurrence-people I'd never seen before in my life trying to converse. I guessed it was because they'd seen my face on some duel disc or whatever...why couldn't they keep their noses out of my business? It never ceased to irritate me.

As a result, I was...less than happy to say the least as I reached the door of the tacky pub this so-called-business meeting was due to be held in_. 'Trust them to meet in a common dump like this,'_ I muttered to myself, grimacing as I stepped into the grimy building_. These people knew nothing of real business-just a bunch of students fresh out of college, desperate to make a profit..._

As my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and my ears to the chaotic chatter amongst the gambling tables, I wove my way through the crowded clutter of people and drinks to the counter.

"One whiskey," I ordered, slapping a few coins onto the greasy table. In a sweep of long brown locks, the bar maid spun around.

"Oh, hello Kaiba. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

My eyes narrowed involuntary. I'd forgotten that she'd worked here: Ishizu Ishtar.

**IPOV**

I smiled back at the tall, loping figure of Seto Kaiba, standing at the other side of the counter. Despite his icy, blue eyed, piercing glare, I kept my stance as calm as possible. Everybody else I knew seemed to be in awe of Kaiba, as if his money transformed him into some kind of god. Even in school, before his big company, he seemed to possess an air of authority and composure that clung to him wherever he went. Never mind the fact that he was hands down the most intelligent person this district had ever seen. It was why he always had a string of girls secretly ogling over him; and it was why my brother Marik had always loathed him. Of course, he would claim otherwise, but Marik had always been jealous of Kaiba. Personally, I didn't see the point in idolising him. He might be richer than anyone I'd ever met-a local celebrity-but he was still human wasn't he? Unlike everyone else, I never saw the point in grovelling over Kaiba. Perhaps that was why he was looking at me in away that finally allowed me to fully acknowledge the saying 'If looks could kill.'...or maybe it was because of the rivalry he held with my brother. Perhaps it was the latter-he'd always seemed annoyed with all the attention he received from simply being him. Whatever the reason, I shrugged it off and scooped up Kaiba's money.

"So," I inquired curiously, "what brings you here?" I rarely saw Kaiba in places like this. Far too _common_ for him. His sophisticated manner, and expensive clothing made him look out of place-like a diamond lying in a compost heap.

He only answered my question as I handed him his drink. Finally removing his steely gaze from my every move, he picked up his glass and swirled the dark liquid around carefully, before looking back at me.

"Business," he spat.

**SPOV**

Stepping out of the shabby bar, I inhaled a few sharp breaths of the cold air, appreciating a change from the stuffy, musty smell inside. The 'meeting' had gone well-the suppliers simply needed reminding of who they were dealing with. In the world of business, it had been a productive day.

**Please review! I would like to know what you all think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys...I'm back with chapter 2. Oh, and no, I don't hate Marik and Bakura, it's all just for the sake of the story...**

**SPOV**

"Mokuba!" I yelled up the stairs, for what must have been the fifth time in two minutes.

"Were you coming with me or not?" Where was that boy? He'd been begging for me to take him to my latest duel disc trial for days-it wasn't like him not to be prancing by the front door in anticipation. Giving up, I stormed up the stairs and kicked open the door impatiently.

"Mokuba! What are you doing? We should be-" I stopped dead n my tracks. The typical mess of a teenage boy's bedroom cluttered the large interior; clothes were strewn carelessly across the floor, the bed lay in an unmade tangle, and there were plenty of various papers, gadgets and other items discarded around the room-but no small, dark haired boy. Before I could wonder where he'd gone off to, I glimpsed a scrap of paper pinned untidily to the back of the door. Yanking it off, I squinted to make out Mokuba's hastily scribbled scrawl.

_'Going to the Black Crown. Be back 3:30-Mokuba'._

Half past three...I glanced at the clock-that was over an hour ago-what had kept him? There weren't many people I could claim to know inside out, but Mokuba-he would never miss a trial. I wasn't one to panic easily, but I couldn't prevent the flashing images my mind conjured of my brother's previous kidnappings from causing me to fly down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. His ransoming was hardly a scarce occurrence, but never-the-less, it never became less un-nerving.

I noticed that the street was suspiciously empty as I hurried down to Duke Devlin's game shop-the _'Black Crown'_. Only a few cars purred by, along with just a handful of pedestrians. It seemed unusual at a peak hour, but I shrugged it of, with more significantly urgent issues on my mind.

As I turned the final corner however, it seemed that I came face to face with the answer to my former query. What must have been a fair few hundred people were gathered in a large wave, crowded around the big screen hung around the arcade building, used to broadcast important duels. Devlin's shop was certainly big, but even it's large building was unable to support the sheer mass of people spilling even out of the side doors, craning their necks and waiting with baited breath for the next move in what was clearly a major duel. But if this came as a shock, it was nothing compared to what I felt when I realised who was actually duelling. On one side of the arena stood a sniggering pair I knew well. _Marik and Bakura._ I should have guessed; those dweebs would do anything for attention, the pestering creeps. I was about to conclude that there was nothing particularly note-worthy about this duel, when the camera swivelled around to the opponent, and I found myself staring into an unmistakable mop of wild, black hair. Mokuba.

Acting quickly, I barged my way into the heart of the chaos and bluster, towards the nearest entrance, barely before my brain could register any surprise. I paused slightly, only when I overheard a young girl who appeared to be explaining the duel to a friend.

"Marik and Bakura-those two over there," she gestured vaguely to the screen, where the pair seemed to ponder their next move. Straining to hear, I eased my way closer. "They challenged the other boy-Mokuba to a duel," she continued. "At first the other boy refused, but he finally snapped when they started mouthing off his brother, you know, Seto Kaiba...the one who owns that big company. I think they all have some kind of long term rivalry." _She was certainly right there._

The girl tossed her blonde hair over her shoulders, just as her friend nodded for her to continue. "By the time they actually started the duel, they were practically screaming the place down with insults. But the reason that everyone is here, is because Bakura insisted that the play by the Battle City Tournament rules, and that means that if Mokuba wins, he gets his opponents rarest card-'The Dark Necrofear'. It's his favourite and most powerful one-been in his family for years. It's pretty well known actually. But of course, he only said it because he knows that an inexperienced boy isn't going to beat him..."

I'd heard enough. Who says that my brother couldn't win this duel? Despite his limited years, he was a lot smarter than most people gave credit for. At any other time, I would have challenged anyone who insulted someone who shared my name, but presently, time was scarce enough as it was. I needed to get to Mokuba, and quick.

**IPOV**

I could barely believe my eyes. What was _Marik_ doing on the duelling screen? I could understand Bakura-he'd made a hobby of public dueling, but _Marik?_ He'd never usually even consider participating in a duel like this. Especially a duel with hundreds of spectators. However, one glance at his opponent answered all of my questions. _Mokuba Kaiba._ As far as I knew, my brother and his best friend were hardly acquainted with the young duellist, but as they would see it, the fact that he shared Kaiba's blood was enough to fuel their hatred for him, edging him into a duel. A duel in which they hoped would result in a glorious victory for them, and a humiliating defeat for Seto's brother. I had to admit that what they was doing was immature. Duelling Seto's brother-someone who'd never bothered them-just because they knew that they could never match up to Seto's own superior duelling skills? It actually made me confused as to who I was actually supporting-I found myself feeling sorry for Mokuba, despite my obvious ties to his opponents. All bets were against him; he was playing two experienced adults. They might not be crowned the world champions, but they were still skilled at the game. He wouldn't win-at least, that's what everybody thought, until Seto sauntered into the arena. The crowd I was encased in gasped. How had he managed to brush past the security? _This was about to take an interesting twist._

At the sound of the unexpected footsteps, all three duellists turned towards the new entrant. A look of relief fluttered across Mokuba's face.

"Set-"

"Just hang on a minute." Bakura's demanding tone sent a murmur through the crowds. "What are you doing here Kaiba? If you're thinking of joining this duel, then, I'm afraid it's too late. Duel's already started. And by the look of your brother's dwindling life points, it will soon be over."

Seto let out an intimidating laugh.

"Do you really think that you and your pathetic speeches can stop me?"

Marik glared at him.

"What do you thin-"

"And anyway," Seto continued as if Marik was non-existent. "Are you two really as feeble as you look? Is the only way you can actually win anything by ganging up on someone half your size? If you idiots have actually read the Battle City rules, what I'm doing isn't against any of them."

Without a further word spoken by anyone, Seto stepped onto Mokuba's podium. I couldn't help but notice the air of confidence and calamity about him-no doubt causing Marik's fists clench into a tight ball. They knew they were beaten on this one.

Half an hour later, after Seto's careful instruction, Mokuba slapped down his deck as Bakura and Marik's life points clicked to zero.

"Duel's over. You lose."

The crowd was surprisingly silent, as soon as Seto's appearance, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was going to win.

Bakura scraped his fingernails across his brow in frustration.

"Well, I suppose that makes you the winners. Congratulations," he hissed, in an anything but a congratulating tone.

He hopped out of his podium, and made a swift dash towards the door, Marik not far behind him. Seto glanced around casually.

"Weren't you forgetting something?" He sounded as composed as ever.

Like two children found raiding the biscuit tin, the pair slowly turned around. The look on their faces told me that they knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Tournament rule number 1," Seto stated. "The winner of each duel must be presented with his/her defeated opponent's rarest card. Since you were playing with Bakura's deck...I believe that is your Dark Necrofear?"

_No wonder they made a dash for the door._

Bakura wore a mask of pure hatred as he slowly walked up to the Kaiba brothers and handed over his precious card.

"Thank you," Seto taunted, as if he had just signed a deal, before the defeated pair disappeared out of the door. I still hadn't decided whether they deserved what they received or not.

The adrenaline over, the crowd slowly dispersed, until only a dozen people remained, me among them. It seemed that this duel was over; but I knew better. I knew my brother and his friend well, and there was no way they that Seto was getting away with this. Even now, I could guarantee that they were plotting some form of revenge...I just hoped it was nothing too serious. The last thing I needed was my brother causing major trouble with the city's richest and most powerful family. Seto had better watch his back.


End file.
